How Far We've Come
by Radev E. Elocin
Summary: What would you do if the Earth were to come to an end in 1 hour? Akuroku, Zemyx, and Marlarx. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** I know what you're thinking: "Update your stories! You haven't been on in forever!" and yes, I know. Problems, problems, problems! Anyways, while these problems occurred, ideas were coming out of my ears, and I needed to get this out. So, forgive me. Updates, oneshots, fluffs and lemons are coming! Bear with me!

**Inspiration:** "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox 20 (does not belong to me)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. I love and worship, but it doesn't belong to me. –sob-

**How Far We've Come**

Axel sighed, running a tired hand through his blood red spikes. He looked at the clock by his bed. It was 6 AM. Time for another boring day.

Or so he thought.

Either way, he had to get ready for school.

_What day is it again? _He thought to himself. _Oh yeah. Monday. Crap._

He searched through his closet for a black t-shirt, then through the numerous piles in his messy room for some jeans. He found some clean-looking faded ones by his bed. He shook them and pulled them on. He found some socks and his checkered black and white shoes and pulled those on too. He walked into his bathroom and nearly screamed. He was a mess. He splashed some water on his face.

_Pale skin, check. Black triangle tats, still under eyes. Check. Green eyes, check. _He thought.

He grabbed some gel and spurted some into his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, the gel ordering the spikes to stand straight and perfect. He flipped his hair and looked at his almost anorexic hourglass figure in the mirror.

_Perfect. Too bad these good looks are wasted in this dump…_ he thought grimly. Whistling a random tune, he grabbed his cell, wallet and keys and walked out the door of his apartment.

He walked down the 8 flights of stairs to the bottom floor. Nobody was around.

Reaching the parking lot, he sat in his black convertible and turned on the ignition. Too impatient to wait for it to warm up, he just started revving out of the lot and to the school.

Half an hour of traffic later, he arrived at the University. Oblivion University to be exact. When he pulled into a parking spot, he found his regular crew.

There was Demyx, his arms draped around his shorter lover's neck and his blonde mullet/Mohawk was in its usual state. He was wearing black too, but his shirt had fragments of blue on it. The guy was a sucker for water and anything blue.

The one his arms were wrapped around, that was Zexion. His slate colored hair cut short, with bangs covering one eye, giving him an especially emo look. Not that he WAS emo, well he was, but he's getting over it. Besides, screwing Demyx was probably much more addicting.

There was Marluxia, the weirdest pink haired dude you would ever meet. Well, probably the **only** pink haired dude you would ever meet. He had his arm wrapped around his lover's waist, and he was laughing at whatever Demyx said.

His lover was Larxene. She was this anger management chick with blonde hair. Her bangs were either shocked to stay up like little antennae, or she had some insane gel. Most likely shocked. The girl was crazy for electricity. I know, weird obsession, right? Well anyway, nobody dared to mess with her and she's just cool like that.

Then there was him. Roxas. The newest member of his crew, and by far the cutest. And the shortest. He only came up to Axel's chest, maybe. If his sandy blonde spikes were extra spiky. Axel was crazy for his blue eyes, but who wouldn't be?

"Hey guys." Axel waved, coming forward.

Rounds of "hey" and "mm" were made, and Axel was let in the circle.

"Hiya Rox." Axel teased the short blonde boy, messing with his spikes.

"Don't call me 'Rox'. You know I hate that nickname." Roxas growled, shoving Axel's hand away.

_Roxas…_ Axel sighed mentally. _One day, you will be mine._

"Regular Roxas." Demyx laughed.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"See ya guys." Axel gave a two-fingered salute to Marluxia and Larxene. "Let's go, guys" he waved Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion over and headed to class.

About 3 hours of class came and went, and it was now 10 o'clock. That was when a serious announcement was heard over the speakers. Axel was at his locker, Demyx and Zexion were at the café, and Roxas was back in the music room.

_**Attention, students.**_ The principal's voice shook in the intercom. _**A very serious and very real announcement has been made. Apparently, scientists have pinpointed when the sun will explode and evidently, destroy us all. There's no soft way of saying this, but… THE WORLD'S GONNA COME TO AN END! THERE'S NO MORE CHANCE! RUN! RUN, DAMMIT, RUN! WE HAVE 1 DAMN HOUR TO LIVE!**_

And with that, chaos ensued. Everyone was running like crazy, trying to find their loved ones for one last embrace. Cell phones were ringing, people were crying, and the whole building felt like it was shaking. This was real.

Axel snapped into reality. He had to find Roxas. His cell phone was ringing.

"Yea, Dem?" answered the phone.

"Dude! Meet us at the spot!" Demyx yelled over the roaring in the background.

"Got it! I'll find Roxas!" he yelled back, hanging up.

_Roxas… where could you be!?_ Axel thought frantically, his legs finding minds of their own and drawing him to Roxas.

He ran into the music room and found Roxas huddled beside himself underneath a broken table. He was shaking furiously.

"Roxas!" Axel had to yell now, the room was shaking. The blonde looked up; tears were in his blue eyes. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" he held out his hand, his green eyes concerned. "We gotta meet the guys at the spot, now!"

Roxas nodded, and took his hand. The two ran out, hands clasped tightly together.

They ran past everything and everyone as if nothing existed. Axel looked around, noticing how different everything looked. The music building. The science building. The literature building, and the math building.

People were screaming incoherent things. All that mattered was getting to see the people they loved one last time. Finally, they came to the spot.

It wasn't that special. It was just a tree. A big, shady tree, where the Axel and his crew would hang out all the time. And it had grass. Good, soft grass. A lot of great memories occurred by this tree.

"Roxas! Axel!" Demyx tackled them both in a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!" he cried.

Roxas gave Axel a confused look, and Axel glared at Demyx.

"Demyx…" Axel warned, giving him a look that Demyx easily knew meant, go-away-or-I-rip-your-face-off.

"Eep." Demyx squeaked, running back to Zexion to hold him.

"Axel, wha--" Roxas started, but was cut off when Axel swooped down and pressed his lips against Roxas'.

"Might as well tell ya now, since it's the end of the world and all." Axel sighed. "Roxas, I love you. I always have, and I always will." He hugged the now-shocked blonde and looked at him.

Roxas hugged him tighter.

"Axel, I… I love you too. I thought I was going crazy, but at last I know. I love you too!" he cried.

Nothing else existed anymore. Axel could feel the time coming closer. He pulled Roxas into another kiss, savoring Roxas' taste and soft lips. Roxas thrust his tongue into Axel's mouth almost desperately, not wanting to let go. If this was the end of the world, he didn't want to be away from Axel. His Axel.

3…2…1…

Gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! REVIEW NOW!


End file.
